The mask I hide behind
by odd love 4 ever
Summary: one shot warning suside, very sad small hints of UxY and AxJ
1. Chapter 1

sad story.  
read, review.  
all that stuff.

* * *

It's so fustrating.  
This mask I hide behind.  
I aways seem happy.  
Carefree, jokester, clown, free spirt.  
Just some of the things I've been called.  
But on the inside, I feel differently.  
worrisome, depressed, sad, a caged bird.  
Thats how I truly feel.  
XANTA shut down the Lyoko. Three weeks ago.  
Everyone was sad.  
I know I was.  
Lyoko was the only place I felt where I belonged.  
It was a place where I could start over.  
I'll tell you - no, show you what lead to this

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Odd, honey come here!"  
We see a kid no older than 7, come running to a blond woman in a purple skirt, with a black jacket over a black shirt. Her name: Heather Della Robbia.  
"Mommy!" The young Odd cries, Then hugs her side.  
"Me and daddy will be gone for a couple hours, we're going to the opera, OK?  
"I'll miss you."  
"Don't worry, we'll see you in the morning, hon. Till then, grandma and grandpa will keep you company. Be good."  
"Yes mommy I'll be good."  
"Alright. Bye guys!" She said, running out to the car, where a gentleman was wating in a tux. He too, had blond hair. Odd's father.  
Odd waved goodbye till the car was out of sight.

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**They never came back.  
They ended up being killed by a drunk driver.  
The good news being, the drunk was also killed.  
They had a closed coffin cermony.  
I never got to see their faces, one last time.  
From that point on, my grandparents took care of me. They raised me just fine, they weren't mean or anything.  
But I wanted my mom and dad back.  
After that, I let my hair grow long.  
And then I dyed a part of it my moms favorite color.  
Purple.  
From then on I aways dressed in purple and in my moms second favorite color. Pink.  
When I was young, I usually didn't eat much.  
The doctors say thats why I'm short and scrawny. I was deprived of major nutriants and vitamns durring my growth spurts.  
Now, I eat a lot.  
What people don't know is that I usually throw up after meals.  
I take vitamans to keep me healthy, if thats what you want to call it.  
It was one of those times that took me here.

* * *

**15 minutes ago**

"Odd, you eat to much."  
"Yeah, I know. I got some good fotage for my movie today!" he said holding up his viedo camera.  
"You did?" Ulrich said questoinly.  
"Yes, I got more fotage of me and my friends hanging out!"  
"Oh, thats right."  
"Well, see you in the room!"  
"Kay."  
Odd ran out of the cafeteria.  
As Ulrich stood up to leave the cafeteria, he saw Odds camera on the bench.  
That clutz, he thought.  
He picked it up and headed to the boys bathroom.  
He walked in quietly and went into a stall.  
What he saw horrifed him.  
Odd was leaning over the side of the toliet, and had just started throwing up into the toliet.  
Ulrich dropped the camera with a noisy clatter.  
Odd turned around quickly to see Ulrich staring at him like he was a freak.  
His whole world came crashing around his ears.  
He shot out of the bathroom in tears, heading to the only place he could call home.  
The factory.

**End**

* * *

Now, here I am.  
Sitting in Jeremie's chair.  
With a knife I found.  
Wondering what I should I do.  
Everything that lead up to this going though my mind.  
My parents dying, finding Lyoko with my friends, Ulrish seeing me.  
I held the knife up, pointing at my ribs.  
I start to cry.  
I've cried many times. Like when my parents died, and when I thought of them before I went to sleep.  
But it was aways silent.  
This time, my crying was loud and noisy.

* * *

**Ulrich's POV **

As Odd ran out, I cried out to him, but he just kept running.  
I was worried for him and his health, so I went to find Jeremie.  
Him and Aelita where talking in his room when I burst in.  
I shouted "ODD'S IN TROBULE!"  
I swear if they could jump out of their skins, they would have.  
Jeremie was the first one to react. "What happened?"  
I told him everything I knew. About Odd and the state I found him in.  
He told me to call Yumi, explain everything to her, and then come look for Odd.  
They where going to go look for Odd right now.  
In a few short minuets, me and Yumi where looking for Odd all across town.  
I looked at my cellphone. 10 minuets had passed. I was getting worried.  
We decided to go check out the factory.  
When we got there, we saw Jeremie and Aelita coming too.  
We all stopped beside the ropes. The ones we used to go to the elevator. To stop XANTA.  
I said, "Great minds think alike, huh?"  
No one laughed.  
I got serious, "Do you think he's down there?"  
Jeremie was about to respond when we all heard crying. Coming from the factory.  
We imeadly grabed the ropes and jumped down.

* * *

I had the knife pointing at my heart.  
Tears where falling hard and fast on my face.  
I couldn't bring the knife down.  
I heard shouts above.  
Somehow, that sound forced the knife down a bit more.  
I heard someone on the stairs.  
The knife was almost upon my skin...  
BANG.  
The door was kicked in and Ulrick and Yumi ran in, followed closly by Aelita and Jeremie.  
They took one good look at me and let out a shout and Ulrich ran foward and grabed the knife.  
I fought for control of the knife as Aelita screamed. Yumi and Jeremie ran foward to try to help Ulrich.  
"I have to do this!" I screamed at Ulrich. As soon as I said that, Yumi and Jeremie stopped trying to get me as Ulrich managed to get me on my back. Holding both hands under his, he yelled back.  
"No, you don't! Don't be stupid!"  
I manged to roll him over so I was on top. "Yes I do! You don't understand!"  
He rollrd me over so he was on top again.  
"Well, then tell me! We're here for you!"  
Then he suprised me. **He** started to cry.  
I have known Ulrich a long time, but have seen him cry rarely.  
Then he suprised every one.  
He grabed my hand the, one with the knife in it, and held it to his chest.  
Yumi and Aelita gasped as Jeremie said softly"oh..no..."  
Then he said, "If you go, I go."  
Yumi screamed, "**NO!**" but was cut short as I threw Ulrich off and threw the knife away also.  
Aelita quickly snached the knife and threw it out the door.  
I fell to my knees, curled up in the featl position and started to cry.  
I felt so alone.  
So cold.  
Then Ulrich grabbed me from behind. And hugged me. Craddled me in his arms.  
I cryied hard into his shirt.  
He asked me softly, "What happened? What made you this way?"  
I told him everything.  
My mom and dad.  
How they died.  
Why I was skinny and short.  
Who I really was.  
The whole time, I felt everyone's eyes upon me. And I saw Ulrich's gorw bigger and bigger.  
When I was done telling my story, Ulrich's eyes where misting up again,  
I felt so weak,  
So tired, that I fell asleep in Ulrich's arms.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in my room.  
I heard vocies.  
"...should wake up soon. I got to get home or call my parents. They'll have a fit if they don't know where I am."  
A male voice said, "I should get to bed."  
Another girl said, "Me too."  
A door shut and closed as I still looked at the celing.  
All I heard was seclience.  
I turned over and started to cry. This time, it was silent.  
I let out a sob.  
Then I felt a hand on my sholder.  
I turned around to see Ulrich.  
He held out his arms as if he knew what I wanted, and I fell into them.  
I wispered to him, "I would never hurt you, not you. Nor any of our friends.Never"  
He wispered back, "I know you wouldn't."  
This is where the healing begins.

* * *

review please. sequel might come out 


	2. OK FINE! not being mean

ok guys, I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL  
OK?  
just pointing that out  
It will come out soon  
the name will me "This is where the healing begins."

My due date is by June 26, my b-day so just hold on kay?


End file.
